Total Drama Adventure!
by Storm Of Azarath
Summary: What happens when Chris brings 22 new campers to Camp Wawanakwa to participate in the second season of Total Drama? Well, anything can happen! Watch as a rule breaker, a model, a self-proclaimed ladies man, a grumpy goth, a mermaid fanatic, a not so mean queen bee, a Mr. Perfect, and many more battle it out for the prize of 250,000!


**Episode 1/2: Meet The Cast **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from TDI, those rights belongs to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.

* * *

**Meet The Cast - Part 1**

"You all know the host of Total Drama Island. He's sadistic, funny, and charming." Chris McLean smirked as he stood on the familiar wooden dock. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" He chuckled. "But you already knew that, didn't you? The island still looks the same; same old cabins, same old mess hall, same old host and same old Chef!"

Chef Hatchet suddenly appeared next to Chris. "That's me, folks!" He smiled ear to ear. Chris rolled his eyes and pushed the cook out of the camera's view.

Chris then pulled out a remote and held it in between his two hands. "This season, there's a twist." He took the remote into one hand and pressed several buttons. Immediately after, the cabins and the mess hall all combined into one to form an airplane. "That's right! This year, instead of staying at Camp Wawanakwa for every challenge, the contestants will have to participate in some challenges outside of the camp, in any location that I choose. Interested in where we might go? Want to meet our lucky twenty-two contestants? Stay in your seats, grab a drink, and tune in to Total Drama Adventure!"

Chris stood on the dock, waiting for the first camper. He impatiently looked at his watch. "This season, the campers will be competing for a higher amount of money, $250,000 to be exact. Who knows how long it'll take to blow that off? Well, here comes our first camper. Say hello to Brendan."

The first boat pulled up and a tall, well built boy stepped off of the boat with one suitcase. He had tanned skin and dark blue eyes, with Ray-Ban's on. His brown hair was cut short. He wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse sneakers. "What's up Chris?" Brendan asked subtly. He smiled.

"Yo yo yo!" Chris smiled. "Brendan my man! Tell me about yourself!"

"Well, I really like to write poetry and music, even though I can't sing." His cheeks got slightly red. "I like to swim, too."

"Great," Chris said in an unenthusiastic voice. He shifted his attention towards the next approaching boat. "Here's our next camper, Bridgette!"

The boat pulled up and a skinny girl leaped off. She was slightly shorter than Brendan, and her tan was very similar to Brendan's. Her hazel eyes were brought out by the black eyeliner she was wearing. Her hair color was a very dark black, and very rock styled. She wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. She held a stuffed voodoo doll in her arms. Despite looking very dark and threatening, Bridgette was very bubbly. "Hi Chris! Oh my gosh, this place is nicer than it actually looks like on television!" She ran over to Brendan happily. "Whats your name?"

"Brendan."

"Nice to meet you," She smiles. She notices that he's looking at her voodoo doll. "Oh, this is Ms. Voodoo. She's beautiful, right? I don't go anywhere without her! She's like, my best friend!" Bridgette laughs.

"And here is the next camper," Chris intervened. "I'd like to welcome Brooke to the island!"

The pale girl that stepped down from the boat had the same style Bridgette had, but you could tell she wasn't bubbly. Brooke had small gauges in her ears, and snake bites on her lips. She wore eyeliner that illuminated her beautiful green eyes. Her black shirt had the words "Drop Dead Yuppie Scum" on them under a black jacket. She wore dark wash skinny jeans. Her hair was black and it reached her upper back. It had platinum blonde streaks in it.

Chris smirked. "Hello Broo-" His enthusiasm was silenced with Brooke dropping her bags on his foot. "Ow! My foot!"

"Oops," Brooke smirked. "Silly me." She then realized where she was, and her smirk turned into a straight face. "What's this? I expected a private jet with luxury mattresses and food." Her hands closed into fists.

"Chill," Chris raised his hands, "Why don't you wait for everyone to get here?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever." She joined Brendan and Bridgette.

Bridgette stuck her hand out immediately. "Hi! My name's Bridgette!" She smiled.

Brooke gave Bridgette a weird look. After a short silence, she responded. "Don't talk to me."

"Rude much?" Bridgette frowned as she stepped away.

Whatever." Brooke snapped.

Chris jumped in. "Oh look! The next camper, Carter, is coming."

"Whatever," Bridgette repeated in a mocking tone.

"Hiya everyone! What is up?!" Carter exclaimed as he jumped off of the boat. His light skin was hairless and his arms were very muscular. He had a tattoo on one of his arms of a crescent shaped moon. He had dark brown hair that was shaggy under an "Obey" snap-back. He wore a red t-shirt with jeans and black Jordan's. His hazel eyes shined as he looked at the other three. "Name's Carter."

"Nice to meet you," Bridgette said shaking his hand. "I'm Bridgette, that's Brendan, and over there is Brooke." She motioned to the other two.

"So you like witchcraft?" Carter asked as he nervously looked at the voodoo doll.

"Oh no! Ms. Voodoo is just my friend!" Bridgette said. "She can be yours too!" She smiled and stared at Carter.

"Sure..." Carter slowly backed up.

"YAY!" Bridgette exclaimed and she squeezed Carter into a hug. "Group hug!"

"Our next camper is Derrik," Chris said as the next boat pulled up. Derrik was tall and well built. His skin had a smooth and tan complexion. His face looked just as smooth. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans that were ripped along the thighs, and white sneakers. "Welcome!" Chris said as they fist pumped. Derrik's smile was very enchanting. His teeth were white and matched up perfectly in his mouth.

"Hey Chris," he smiled.

"Wow. Man, your teeth are like, perfect." Carter said as he greeted Derrik.

"Everything on him is perfect!" Bridgette exclaimed as she touched his cheeks. "So soft."

Derrik stepped back. "Please don't touch my face..."

Bridgette frowned. "Um, okay... Sorry..."

"And our next camper is Eddy," Chris said as a boat entered the dock. Eddy was very pale and skinny and had a small amount of freckles on his cheeks. His eyes were blue and he had long, tied up blonde that reached his lower back. He wore blue shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. His jeans looked very old and worn out.

"Hi," Eddy said. "My name is Eddy." He stuck his hand out, but no one wanted to shake it. He frowned. "I know I don't look as good as you all do, but I'm still a person."

"Maybe you should change your outfit." Brooke said.

"And get some meat on those bones man!" Derrik smiled and patted Eddy on the back. Eddy flinched. "Oops, sorry dude."

"It's okay." Eddy smiled.

Another boat pulled up. "Hey Elli," Chris said as a short girl stepped onto the dock.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Elli, y me encanta los concursos! (Hi! My name is Elli, and I love game shows!)" Elli positively said to Chris and the others. Her skin was tan, and she was skinny, in a fit kind of way. Her brown eyes matched her long, brown, beautiful hair pulled down to her mid back. It had light brown highlights. She had a button up shirt with all the buttons buttoned up, short blue pants, and green tennis shoes.

"So, you speak Spanish, huh?" Eddy asked. "I wish I knew another language."

"I don't only know Spanish; I know French, Italian, and German too!" Elli exclaimed. Her smile brightened up her personality.

"Cool! What are you?" Eddy asked.

"I'm Hispanic, if that's what your asking." Elli giggled.

"Anyway," Chris intervened. "Here is our next camper Facundo!" When the boat arrived, a lightly tanned boy stepped out. He had a small fading scar that stood out on his neck. He was lean and muscular, and his eyes were a dazzling sea green. He had spiky, slicked back, raven black hair. He had a thin blue streak in his hairline that was barely noticeable. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with white sleeves, black dark jeans, and running sneakers. His ears, eyebrow, and nose were all pierced. He had studs on his nose and ears.

"Hey Chris. Hey everyone else." He frowned. I thought there were going to be jets!" He got angry. .

"Tell me about it." Brooke said.

"Great," Facundo said. He looked at Brooke. "What's your name?"

Brooke looked back at him and smirked. "Brooke." He stood next to her.

"Let's welcome Flora to the island!" Chris said as the next boat approached the dock.

"Hi Chris!" exclaimed a sweet voice. It was a beautiful girl, who was light skinned and had big breasts. Her eyes were blue and she had blonde, long hair. She wore a small shirt that showed her belly, a short skirt, and brown high heels.

"_Hellooo_, Flora." Chris smiled.

"Are we gonna get makeovers?" Flora asked. "I love getting makeovers, they're so wonderful!" She smiled dreamily.

"Hey, your hot!" Derrik stepped up with hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me," Flora said. "Maybe I should cool down then." She took off her shirt. She had a bathing suit underneath.

"Wow," Derrik stared as Flora leaped into the huge lake.

"She looks hotter." Carter added.

"Yeah," Facundo agreed, "But she reminds me of Lindsay."

"Gee, thanks!" Flora said as she stepped on to the dock.

"You can't be a little more original, Chris?" Brendan asked.

"I am original!" Flora shouted. "And real."

Bridgette jumped in. "Can you please put your shirt back on?!" She was annoyed at how Flora brought all the guys' attention to her. Flora giggled as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Um, can I interrupt?" A girl called out. She was on the short side, and she had a light tan. She was skinny, and her eyes were brown. Her hair was also brown, with blonde highlights, and it was of medium length. In it was a dark blue head band. She wore a long, light-blue skirt, a long sleeved white collared shirt, and black flats.

"Oh!" Chris said. "And it appears that our next camper, Grace, has arrived."

"Thank you." Grace smiled. She walked to the other end end of the dock and stuck her hand out to the first person she encountered, Brendan. "Hello. I'm Grace. Top student, homecoming queen, and student council president. What's your name?"

"I'm Brendan," he said and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Brendan." Grace smiled and shook as many hands as she could. "This summer is going to be great."

"It is!" Bridgette chimed in.

"It looks like the next contestant has arrived." Chris said. "Here's Janet!"

Everyone looked and saw a very fat girl. She was pale, short, and had freckles. Her eyes were a very light shade of brown, so light that they looked yellow. Janet had neon green hair that fell to her upper back. She wore a green t-shirt and green short shorts. Her shoes were the same shade of green, as well as the bracelet on her wrist.

"Hi, I'm Janet." She cheerfully said. "I love green stuff."

"Yeah, it's obvious." Brooke said, squinting her eyes in disgust.

"She looks terrible!" Bridgette said. "I feel so bad!"

"I think she's fatter than Owen." Carter said.

"Don't be mean." Eddy said to them.

"Oh my gosh!" Janet jumped onto the grass. "I love green!" She ran back to the dock.

"What's with the green addiction?" Elli asked.

"What green addiction?" Janet asked.

"Your green addiction." Derrik said.

"Quiet," Chris said. He looked at the camera. "Think these eleven campers are crazy? Wait till you meet the next half! Stay in your seats! We'll be right back after the break."

* * *

**Meet The Cast - Part 2**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Adventure!" Chris exclaimed. "We are about to meet the next eleven campers!"

"Can we go take a break? I've been standing here for ages!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm tired."

"Y'know, there's a bench behind you. You can just sit down," Chris said. Brooke took the offer and lied down on the bench.

Chris looked towards the horizon as the next boat pulled up. "Here comes our next camper, Jay!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey guys and girls," an average looking boy with a light tan said. "The names Jay." He was slightly muscular, and wore a blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. He wore knee length blue jean shorts and tennis shoes. His eyes were brown and his hair was light brown, it was spiked up in a forward kind of direction, and it was mid-length.

"Hi! My name is Elli," Elli stepped out of the group and offered her hand.

"Why hello Elli, my name is Jay as you might know." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed.

"Ooh," Facundo said. "Get 'em Jay." He chuckled.

"Callate! (Shut up!)" Elli snapped.

Facundo looked annoyed. "I don't know what you just said, but I know it's bad."

"Guys, lets not cause trouble, _yet_." Jay said and smirked.

Elli felt like she was in love. "Let's listen to Jay, everyone." She smiled and held onto his arm.

"What do you mean by not causing trouble yet?" Janet asked.

"Well, since you asked," Jay smirked. He wanted someone to question him. He looked around and saw Brooke laying down on the bench, already asleep. "Watch." He approached Brooke and picked her up.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bridgette warned. "She'll kill you."

"Oh, please. We'll just say that she fell in. It'll teach her a lesson." With these words, Jay threw Brooke in the lake. She quickly woke up and jumped out.

"Who did that?!" She asked furiously. Jay chuckled. "You should never fall asleep on Total Drama, and she was just demonstrating why." He pointed to Janet.

Janet looked up shocked. "What? No, I-" She was interrupted by Brooke tackling her. She got up instantly and ran through the trees. Brooke ran behind her.

"And here comes our next camper," Chris said, hoping to stop any other nonsense that might occur. The boat pulled up, and out stepped a dark skinned, tall, strong boy. He had a nice shade of green eyes, and had chocolate smooth skin. He wore a Yankee's baseball uniform. He had no hair, and was well endowed. "Everyone please welcome, Joshua, our baseball player, as you can see." Chris said and he pointed to the baseball gear.

"Hey, Chris," Joshua said. "I brought this gear so my team would have fun!"

"Woohoo!" Bridgette cheered. "I hope I'm on your team!"

"I can't play baseball for my life!" Carter said. "I'm more of a volleyball kind of guy."

Before anything else could be said, there was a scream so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Janet came rolling out of the trees and she flew into the lake, creating a huge splash. Brooke came out a few seconds later.

"Got her," She said. She smirked and stood next to Facundo.

"You know it wasn't he-," Flora got interrupted by Brooke.

"Shut it Blondie," She said.

"So I see that you play baseball!" Elli said.

"Baseball's my muse," Joshua said, "But I hate music."

"What?!" Carter jumped. "How can you hate music? What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know... I just never really liked it." Joshua said nervously.

"And it looks like our next camper is here," Chris started. "Everyone welcome Lola!" Lola had piercing brown eyes and a nice, light tan. She wore a blue, tight, strapless shirt with very short jeans and blue tennis shoes. She was very curvy, and skinny. Her hair was long, smooth, and black; up to her waist. She had a barrette holding it in the back.

Lola stepped onto the dock and walked confidently to the other side. "I know I'm hot." She said.

"You too?" Flora said, stepping up. "Well, I cooled down already!" Flora was pushed aside by Derrik.

"Hey babe, wanna go on a date to..." Derrik looked around nervously. "...the beach?"

"Get out of my face!" Lola said.

"I think we have our Heather," Elli said.

"Don't say that. Let's all be civilized and respect each other." Grace chimed in.

Confession Cam:

(Lola) "There's only one different between me and Heather," Lola proudly says. "I'm going to win this game!"

(Derrik) "She totally wants me!" He says. "No I don't!" Lola yells from the outside.

"I bet she thinks she's so popular." Facundo whispered to Brooke.

"Psh, I know I'm popular," Lola smiled. "At least I'm more popular than all of you weirdos and freaks."

"That's what you think!" Brooke snapped.

"What did you say?" Lola asked.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Brooke yelled. "Is that load enough for you?" Brooke gave Lola the dirtiest look she could.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "My God, I hate girls like her."

Lola relaxed her face and smiled. "I don't think, I know."

"I don't think you know either." Brooke smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lola remarked sarcastically.

"And our next camper has arrived," Chris said. "Welcome Mandy!" The girl dropped her bags onto the dock before doing a front flip off of the boat.

"Hey you guys!" She said to the cast after landing her flip. She had curly dark brown hair that reached her mid back and she wore blue jeans tucked into black boots, and a white tank top. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, and her skin was lightly tanned. She was thin, but had a very strong demeanor. "I'm Mandy! I love to dance! It's my passion."

"Did you really just do a flip, or were my eyes deceiving me?" Eddy asked.

Mandy smiled. "You guys have never seen someone do a front flip or something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Chris, why did you pick this girl over thousands of other candidates?"

Mandy laughed. "What's the matter, jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of you?" Brooke laughed.

"It's okay." Mandy said. "Not everyone can flip."

"Okay," Chris saidd. "The next camper is Manny!"

"Hey everybody," Manny smiled as he stepped onto the dock. His teeth were white and straight, like Derrik's. His lips were also very pink and had the right amount of thickness to them. "I can't believe I'm really here!" He had an average height, dark brown eyes, and messy brown hair. He wore a white muscle shirt and basketball shorts as well as tennis shoes. His body was in the right shape. Alongside his bags, he carried a guitar case.

"Is there a guitar in there?" Flora asked.

"No, there's bacon in there." Brooke spoke in sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Bacon?!" Janet shot up.

"You better use that thing to sing me lullaby's, kid." Mandy smirked.

"No problem." Manny smiled at her.

"Where's the bacon?" Janet jumped in.

"There is no bacon, idiot!" Lola yelled. "You are so annoying."

"Not as annoying as you are." Facundo chuckled.

"Punk." Lola replied back.

Before they could continue, Chris spoke. "Our next camper is arriving. Micky, whats up?"

"I'm feeling better than ever. I love myself, and I'm going to win this game because I'm the best!" A small boy said as he stepped onto the dock. He was extremely short and pale. He had blue eyes and blonde hair with red highlights. He wore a green sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Aren't you too short to be here?" Jay asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'll pretend I didn't here that," Micky said, slightly annoyed.

"Relax, dude. It was just a _small _joke." Jay burst out into laughter and Micky walked past him.

"Oh my gosh!" Janet exclaimed. "I love your sweater! It's so green!"

"Ew! Do not touch me! Who do you think I am, fatty?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Meet Samantha." Chris said. Everyone averted their attention to the girl that stepped onto the dock.

Samantha was tall and skinny. She had a good hourglass figure with small muscles. Her eyes were sky blue and her dark red hair curled to her shoulders. Her clothes were a blue strapless top, black skinny jeans, and black flip flops. She had a silver charm bracelet on her right arm. "Hey people, I'm Samantha, but call me Sam."

"Hey there gorgeous." Derrik said to her.

"Oh, um, hi… uh…"

"That's just Derrik," Lola said. "He thinks he can get the ladies."

"I don't think, I know." Derrik said.

"I don't think you know either, hon." Lola said to him. She smirked at Brooke.

Confession Cam:

(Brooke) "Really Lola? Stealing my jokes? Very original." She rolls her eyes.

(Carter) "I can't believe how all of these guy's are just drooling over every other girl that comes here," he says. "It's sick."

(Derrik) "Lola called me hon! She totally wants me." He starts to flex.

(Lola) "Why waste time making another season? Might as well just hand me the prize money now!"

"Anyway," Chris said. "Welcome our next camper, Asandra!"

The boat pulled up and a short girl jumped onto the dock. She was pale, skinny, well built, and her eyes were a smooth light blue. She had short, black hair. She wore a purple top, blue skinny jeans, and blue heels. "Hey everyone!" She exclaimed.

Carter stepped up to her right away. "I see that you like music," he said, motioning towards the small stereo she had brought along with her. "I love music. I love to party."

"Wow," Asandra said. "I actually record some music on my own. I want to be a professional singer!"

"Cool," Carter laughed. "Maybe you could record a track with me! I've always wanted to sing a duet."

"Ooh, I love duets." Sandra said and she got closer to him. "But I didn't bring any equipment for that, so we'll see."

"Maybe we can meet up after the show?" Carter proposed.

"Again, we'll see."

"Whoa there, slow down! You guys just met!" Manny joked.

"Hey guys, look!" Bridgette said. "Another boat is coming!"

"Of course," Chris said. "Here comes crazy Sandy!"

"I'm not crazy!" Said a fast, yet soft voice. Sandy had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair with a side fringe covering her left eye. In her hair was a neon blue bow. She was skinny and had big hip. She wore a black top with 'Crazy is my Left' written on it in neon blue, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"You seem crazy to me." Facundo said.

"Once again, I am not crazy. I am Sandy Vines!" Sandy smiled and nodded. "And I'm so excited to be here!" She jumped up and down excitedly and hugged Jay, Facundo, Bridgette, Brendan, and Brooke.

"Get off of me!" Brooke stepped away, as did the others.

"Here's Stephan!" Chris said. Stephan was a short Asian and not that muscular. He had brown eyes, a buzz cut, and nicely shaped eyebrows. He wore a brown shirt with white stripes on it, white jogging pants, and red sneakers. He only carried a backpack with him and a textbook in his hand.

"All you brought was that backpack?" Brooke asked.

"Not only did I bring my backpack, which can fit pretty much everything, by the way," Stephan said smirking. "I also brought my Calculus textbook! Whenever I'm bored I can just study."

"Really?" Brooke asked, annoyed. We aren't in school.

"Yeah," Grace chimed in. "It's _Total Drama_."

"Well, it's not my fault that I think integrals are fun!" Stephen fought back and rushed to the other side of the dock.

"And here comes our last camper, finally!" Chris said. "Welcome, Tomas!"

The boat pulled up and a short guy came out. He was very pale and skinny. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, and he had a tattoo of a mermaid tail on his wrist. He wore a green button up shirt from Hollister, vintage jean shorts, and grey and white sneakers. His hair was a dark blonde. His eyebrows were nicely shaped and his smile was also bright.

"Nice to meet everybody." Tomas smiled.

"You are so cute!" Bridgette said to him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "So are you."

Bridgette blushed. "This is Ms. Voodoo. She thinks you're cute too."

"Aw, thanks Ms. Voodoo!" Tomas smiled.

"Okay, lets take a cast picture so you can all unpack, eat, and start your first challenge!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"On our first day here?" Lola asked. Chris nodded. "That's not fair!" She yelled.

"Okay," Chris ignored, "Let's take the picture." All of the campers groaned.

"No way!" Manny said.

Jay agreed with Manny. "Yeah, we all saw what happened last season."

Chris chuckled. "Oh come on! The dock has been fixed. No way will it collapse while I take your picture." Everyone sighed and got in their poses. Chris took a picture, and _then _the dock collapsed. "Ha, I never said it wouldn't collapse after the picture was taken!"

"I hate you, Chris!" Brooke cursed his name.

"Follow me campers." The wet campers followed Chris to the campfire pit. "If you watched season 1, then you know what happens here," Chris said. "If not, then too bad! You should have seen the first season. Now, for your teams. If I call your name, please go to the right. Jay, Bridgette, Janet, Sandy, Micky, Facundo, Manny, Mandy, Elli, Tomas, and Flora. The rest of you, Derrik, Asandra, Joshua, Eddy, Stephan, Brooke, Grace, Samantha, Carter, Brendan, and Lola go to the left." Once everyone was settled, he tossed a black banner to the team on the right. It unrolled to be a bear that appearing to be yelling. "You guys are the Roaring Bears!" He tossed a white banner to the team on the left. It unrolled to be a hamster with his fists up. "You guys are the Fighting Hamsters!" Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Lola) "Great, I'm a Hamster."

(Jay) "It's The Roaring Bears versus The Fighting Hamsters," Jay says, "And we all know who wins in the end." He roars and then starts to laugh.

(Lola) "Want to know whats even greater? I'm on a team with a guy that thinks he can get a girl, a baseball player wannabee, a dirty guy, a brainiac, a quiet guy, a party animal, a model, a goody-goody two shoes, a grumpy emo chick, and a girl that claims she can sing."

(Manny) "I like everyone that's on my team. I can tell we are all going to go far in this game!"

(Elli) "I came into this game to win, not find love. But Jay is so cute... And he's on my team!"

(Brooke) "I'm so glad the fatso and the voodoo chatterbox aren't on my team. They were seriously starting to annoy me."

(Carter) "Well at least there's one good looking person on my team. Derrik has such a nice smile." He realizes what he just said. "I mean, Samantha has a nice smile!"

Mandy ran through the forest. "Hey everyone! You guys might want to see the waterfall!" Everyone got excited over the word and followed Mandy through the woods.

"Be back at noon for breakfast," Chris called. "Chef is preparing it right now. You have one hour."

Confession Cam:

(Tomas) "I can't believe that Mandy found a river, and a waterfall!" His smile widens as he imagines it. "I owe her one."

(Bridgette) She's holding Ms. Voodoo in her hand. "Ms. Voodoo likes this island a lot!" She smiles widely.

(Mandy) "I can't believe that Bridgette girl carries a toy."

(Manny) "I'm so lucky to be here. I can't wait to show Mandy my killer guitar playing."

"Hey, uh, Chris?" Grace asked. "Are you sure this is food?" She poked her food and it slightly moved to the right.

"Who said that?!" Chef busted the door to the kitchen open. Grace quickly turned back to her food and shoved it in her mouth. She smiled and motioned that it was delicious. "That's what I thought. Now eat up because your next challenge is in ten minutes." He hurried back into the kitchen and Grace spit out the food instantly.

"Oh great," Lola said. "Let's get it on."


End file.
